goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jojo Tickle misbehaves at her babysitter
Transcript Part 1: Evil Jojo Tickle misbehaves at her babysitter *(London, United Kingdom, May 28, 2018) *Mr. Tickle: Evil Jojo. Me and your mother are going out to a fancy restaurant, so a hired a babysitter to babysit you. *doorbell rings and Mr. and Mrs. Tickle opens the door *Mrs. Tickle: Evil Jojo, I will like for you to meet Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. Have fun now. *and Mrs. Tickle leave *Azura: Hi, Evil Jojo. I'm Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. I will be your babysitter. Today I want you to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD while I go take a bath. *Jojo Tickle runs away. Azura is shocked *Evil Jojo: (running away) No! I’m going to the movies to see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie instead! *Azura: (running away) Come back here! *Jojo and Azura run away from the circus *(Cut to: Evil Jojo at the movie theater] *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see? *Evil Jojo Tickle: I would like one ticket to see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie. Plus, one bag of popcorn and one cup of Pepsi please. *Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the film. *Ticket Manager hands out a bag of popcorn and a cup of pepsi to Evil Jojo Tickle. *Evil Jojo Tickle: Thank you. *[Evil Jojo Tickle walks away from the ticket counter *to: Evil Jojo Tickle in the theater seats *British Male Cinema Manager: The movie is starting. Enjoy the film. *(During the middle of the movie) *Security Guard: Madam, we have a 6 year old red haired clown girl who is banned from pornography who is watching a R-rated movie. Pause all movies immediately! *Cinema Manager appears *British Female Cinema Manager: Hey you, the clown girl with red hair, why are you watching a R-rated movie? Your parents said that you are banned from watching anything pornographic. Get out of here before I call the police on you! *Jojo runs away from the theater seats *Evil Jojo: (running away) Now I’m going to eat at Burger King. *(Cut to: Evil Jojo Tickle at Burger King) *Burger King Manager: Hello, welcome to Burger King. What can I get you? *Evil Jojo: Can I have a double whopper, large fries and a large Pepsi please? *Burger King Manager: OK, coming right up. Go to your table and I’ll arrive with the food. *to: Evil Jojo at the table *Burger King manager walks in and gives out 1 double whopper, 1 box of large fries and 1 cup of pepsi to Evil Jojo *Burger King Manager: Here you go. Enjoy your meal! *Burger King Manager walks away and Evil Jojo eats the double whopper, the large fries and drinks the pepsi *Evil Jojo: Oh boy! That was a good meal. Now I’m going to revive Warren Cook because he jumped off a building into a bone breaking death along with the other 66 troublemakers last Christmas. *Jojo stands up the table and walks away *to: Evil Jojo at the London cemetery holding a 1 up mushroom *Evil Jojo: Alright, now to revive Warren Cook. *(Evil Jojo uses her 1-up mushroom which summons lightning bolts that revives Warren Cook) *Warren: Thanks for reviving me. *Evil Jojo: You're welcome. *Warren: And what’s your name? *Evil Jojo: I'm Evil Jojo Tickle, I'm an evil version of my good clone and I’m a clown girl with red hair. *Warren: Nice to meet you Evil Jojo Tickle. *and Warren's parents appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays. Azura lets out a loud dragon roar *Azura: Evil Jojo! *Alan: Warren! *Azura: We can't believe you revived Warren Cook. Evil Jojo, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! *Alan: Warren, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! *Catherine: Let's go home now! *(Back at the circus) *Azura: Mr. and Mrs. Tickle, you won’t believe what Evil Jojo did. *Mr. Tickle: What did she do? *Azura: Evil Jojo was trying to run away because she didn't want to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD because she hates everything not pornographic. Also, she went to the movies to see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie and ate at Burger King. Even worse, she revived Warren Cook. *Mr. Tickle: What on Earth Evil Jojo Tickle? How dare you run away from your babysitter, see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie, eat at Burger King, and revive Warren Cook! That's it! You both are grounded grounded grounded grounded for googolplex years! *Mrs. Tickle: Now we are calling the visitors to come over here! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors punish Evil Jojo Tickle and Warren Cook/Concussion time for Evil Jojo Tickle and Warren Cook *Mr. Tickle: Evil Jojo, you and your friend Warren have lots of visitors who want to see both of you!! *Prince Tuesday: We are Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski. *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I'm David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I'm Ivy Smith. *Spongebob Squarepants: I'm Spongebob Squarepants. You both will become a fan of my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star and I agree with Spongebob. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I heard from that phone call was that you revived Warren Cook! You should know that he's a major enemy of mine from 2013 to 2015! *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. If you dare tickle my feet for no reason, I will get my husband to beat the total daylights out of you! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Evil Jojo, you better not rant on The Lion King because if you do, I will kill you with my massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. Don't even think about teaming up with my evil clone because if you two do, I will kill you both with a AK-47 gun! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. If you dare call me any bad names, you two will get even worse! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. Warren, you better not steal my Disney Princess stuff because if you do, I will cry extremely mega harder to the point I will kill you with my massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Warren, you better not steal my Big Hero 6 Blu-ray because if you do, I will get my wife Kikko Hayashida to kill you with her massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you two were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You better not use racial profanity at my wife Sakurako Koinuma because if you do, I will get the Special Air Service to shoot you on sight Evil Jojo Tickle! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you two spill Pepsi soda on my dresses, I will get extremely upset to the point I will kill you two with my massive and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Warren, if you steal Marurin Sasaki's Disney Princess stuff, I will charge you with mutiny and get Microsoft Sam to kill you with his AK-47 gun! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You two are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. I got a new Japanese sports car! Don't even think about stealing it and I will charge you with mutiny and kill you with an AK-47 gun! *Satomi Hiroyuki: *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. If you two beat me up, Kenji Taira will get the London Metropolitan Police to arrest you both! *Kenji Taira: *Setsuko Konishi: *Daisuke Shimada: *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. *VTM on YT: I’m VTM on YT. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Gabby Kusz: I’m Gabby Kusz. *Emily Kusz: I’m Emily Kusz. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your retarded behavior! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You both will like my show and I mean it! *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. Warren, you'll no longer watch our show since it's made by Disney. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. *Toad: I'm Toad. *Toadette: I'm Toadette. *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. Evil Jojo, I'll burn you for misbehaving at your babysitter. *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Wave: I'm Wave the Swallow. *Storm: And I'm Storm the Albatross and we're the Babylon Rogues. You will both play Sonic Riders until you win. If not, we will beat you both up with daggers! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. Evil Jojo, all of your pornographic stuff will be demolished and your pet lion will be killed once and for all! *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. I thought you two were better than me, but too bad I'm better than you both. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Roll: I'm Roll Light. You're both the worst troublemakers in the world. *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. We, monster children, are still way better than both of you! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, Evil Jojo, you will become a fan of my movie and I strongly mean it. And Warren, you won't watch my movie anymore. Why? Because my movie made by Disney. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. *Classified: I'm Classified. *Sharptooth: I'm Sharptooth. *Chanticleer: I'm Chanticleer. *Aslan: I'm Aslan. *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret. *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo. *Ray: I'm Ray. *Freddy Fazbear: I'm Freddy Fazbear. *Hank: I'm Hank. *Kai: I'm Kai. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Anderson Host: I'm Anderson Host. *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. You two are very, very bad, bad, had kids and very bad students of mine! *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. *Evil Jojo: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?!!!!! ME AND WARREN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *Warren: I AGREE WITH EVIL JOJO! GO DIE IN A BOAT CRASH OR A TRAIN WRECK! *YankieDude5000: Evil Jojo, you and Warren need to have silence! *Sarah West: That's right! You and Warren need to be quiet or else Azura will wash your mouths with soap. *Azura: That'll be me Sarah. *Shimajirō Shimano: You two will watch all four of my shows and all six of my movies until you both die or else, my friends and classmates will beat you both of up! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend! *Ramurin Makiba: Me too. *Takeshi Ishida: Me three. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Me four. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Me five. *Torippii Sorano: Me six. *Fievel: You two will be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS and DVD! If you both destroy it, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will beat the total crap out of you both! *Tanya: I agree with Fievel Mousekewitz. *Toni: Me too. *Kirinta Kusano: Both of you will be forced to play all Mario games until you two win, or else The King of the Monsters will beat both of you up! *Satomi Hiroyuki: You both will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until the both of you beat the whole game, or else we will attack both of you!! *Kikko Hayashida: You two will watch The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Little Bear, Sesame Street, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, The Magic School Bus, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Mermaid Melody, and other baby and kids shows and movies not made by Disney and not pornographic. *Akio Toriyama: I agree with my wife. As for you Evil Jojo Tickle, you will also watch Disney movies like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootropolis, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar’s Revenge, Coco and Star Wars: The Last Jedi! You'll also watch The Incredibles 2 with me and my friends or else Lucina will beat you up. *Uta Yumeno: You two will be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Lucina and Athena Asamiya will beat you both up! *Eric Smith: The only things both of you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Italian food, French food, Belgian food, British food, Welsh food, Irish food, Greek food, German food, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food! *Prince Tuesday: And if you two keep this up, I will send you two to the Nether World where the Zombie Pigmen can kill both of you. *Mr. Tickle: I agree with everyone. Now start watching those baby and kids shows not made by Disney and not pornographic or else you both will be grounded for double googolplex years! *Evil Jojo: Silence! Me and Warren wish you were all sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs! *Warren: I agree with Evil Jojo. *Mr. Tickle: Evil Jojo, how dare you and Warren wish that we were all sent to the prehistoric times! That's it! Geon and Beetle Mania, will beat you both up. Geon, Beetle Mania, beat them up! *(Geon and Beetle Mania appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Geon: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rotten appears and hides ? beating up Evil Jojo Tickle and Warren Cook *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Longest Videos